


The Kissing Booth

by LiaDuBlack



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaDuBlack/pseuds/LiaDuBlack
Summary: Existen personas que no están destinadas a conocerse pero que sin embargo se encuentran bajo las circunstancias más extraordinarias.Descubrir el secreto de Damian Wayne le ha dado una nueva definición a conflicto de intereses, chantajearlo para obligarlo a participar en la recaudación escolar besando chicas por dinero pone en riesgo la integridad física de cualquiera.Recibir un beso gratis del chico en cuestión solo transforma una relación de amo y esclavo en algo nuevo.





	The Kissing Booth

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia esta inspirada en la película de Netflix "The kissing booth", la cual me pareció una buena manera de abordar la vida escolar de Damian y Jon en Metrópolis, como los perciben sus compañeros desde que llegaron.  
> Los personajes tiene un poco de mas edad que sus contra partes de los cómics para hacer mas fácil la interacción, ademas para el inicio de la historia Bruce y Selina ya llevan casados aproximadamente 4 años ademas que están esperando la llegada de la pequeña Helena.  
> Edades de los personajes  
> Jon Kent-15( décimo grado)  
> Olivia Scott- 16 ( onceavo grado)  
> Damian Wayne-17 (ultimo año de preparatoria)

Existen personas que no están destinadas a conocerse pero que sin embargo se encuentran bajo las circunstancias más extraordinarias, eso me paso a mí.

Mi nombre es Olivia Scott y soy sin falta de una descripción mejor una chica normal, no tengo alguna habilidad especial tampoco soy especialmente brillante.

Nací en la siempre nublada Londres pero cuando tenía 5 años a mi padre le ofrecieron un puesto en una de las ciudades más interesantes del mundo literalmente, Metrópolis.

Ante el cambio inminente hice lo que todo niño de 5 años hace, me revele con todo mi ser-todo lo que se puede revelar una niña de 5 años- mis padre por su parte decidieron hacer caso omiso de mis reclamos y me mandaron a la escuela West-Reeve para que empezara a adaptarme a mi nuevo hogar con la esperanza de que hiciera amigos.

Basta decir que mi primer día de clases es algo a lo que sobrevivimos milagrosamente, ese dia conocí a mi mejor amigo…Derek Flynn.

Resulta que justo ese día la vida de Derek también estaba pasando por un momento difícil, su hermano Drew le había dicho que era adoptado-algo que Derek creyó sin dudar-lo cual había provocado una seria crisis existencial. Un problema que nuestro amable profesor Evans resolvió diciéndole a Derek que tal vez era el hijo perdido de Superman (Héroe local) y con esa nueva información la mente tierna e inocente se había planteado una misión, ayudar a todos.

La cantidad de problemas que pueden necesitar de un súper héroe en el Kínder son pocos lo cual llevo a Derek a centrar su atención en la malhumorada niña nueva, me convecino de que usando sus poderes para volar me llevaría de regreso a casa, al único lugar al que llegamos fue a la sala de emergencias del hospital.

Me fracture el brazo derecho y Derek el izquierdo, eso fue porque al caer del punto más alto de la resbaladilla no nos soltamos las manos aun hoy me pregunto que estábamos pensando al hacer eso.

En el hospital nos colocaron en la misma habitación para que nos hiciéramos compañía mientras llegaban nuestros padres, fuera del dolor de la fractura había sido una de las cosas más épicas que jamás había hecho y a partir de ese momento no volvimos a separarnos. Al darnos de alta nuestros padres nos llevaron Pitts un restaurante que tenía una área de juegos enorme, ahí descubrimos que teníamos algo más en común, el baile.

Para cuando regresamos al colegio habíamos sellado nuestra amistad eterna firmando nuestros yesos respectivamente, todos en clase estaban ansiosos por escuchar nuestra aventura, jamás volvimos a ser tan populares cabe destacar. De esa manera encontré mi lugar en la nueva ciudad.

Así entramos en la rutina de ser parte de un dúo, nuestros padres encontraron nuestra amistad adorable así que solo la dejaron florecer.

En mi primer cumpleaños en mi nuevo país descubrí que aun al otro lado del mundo encontraban graciosa la fecha de mi nacimiento así que solo tendría que vivir con ello, Derek me regalo un muffin aplastado que sabía horrible pero que comí porque era de su parte y comería lodo si el me lo daba. Lo más memorable fue que ese día logre ver por primera vez a Superman y aun que solo fue un vistazo, fue el borrón más asombroso del mundo. Mi papa nos levo a Pitts para bailar.

Para pascua la abuela de Derek nos cuidó y terminamos rompiendo el galletero más antiguo y feo del mundo, el padre de Derek solo fingió regañarnos, el también odiaba ese galletero.

A los 7 años seguimos yendo a bailar y nuestros padres solo habían armando una rotación para ver quien los llevaría. Y Matt Reed me puso goma de mascar en el cabello cuando le gane en los quemados, Derek me cortó el cabello que se había enredado lo cual término con el peor caso de mal corte.

En Halloween me disfrace de Jack Sparrow y Derek fue Willie Wonka, a las 2 de la mañana vomitamos de tantos dulces que comimos.

En nuestros 9 años nuestros padres estaban tan acostumbrados a vernos en la casa del otro que éramos como los hijos adoptivos de cada familia y seguíamos yendo a Pitts a bailar.

Según pasaba el tiempo mis padres insistieron en que también tuviera amigas así que me mandaban a pijamadas, ahí descubrí que no era precisamente del tipo que le van las pijamadas y que las chicas pueden ser realmente malvadas, eran tan femenina como Derek.

Aprendimos a andar en patineta, lo cual termino con tantos rapones que para evitar otra visita al hospital nos las quitaron.

En el colegio entramos a los clubs y descubrí que era buena en el Futbol, Derek se decidió por la fotografía. Para entonces ya sabíamos a llegar por nuestros medios a Pitts y pasamos el rato bailando.

Mientras tanto nació mi hermano menor Teddy, la primera vez que lo vi me sentí la persona más poderosa del universo porque ahora era la hermana mayor de alguien.

Cuando teníamos 12 ya era bien sabido que éramos una entidad, además que se transfirieron dos chicos nuevos, Damián Wayne y Jonathan Kent, dos estrellas brillantes en este universo. Por algún tiempo fueron el centro de atención, solo después de que Wayne le rompiera la nariz a un alumno de un grado superior por tratar de intimidarlo las personas comenzaron a darle más espacio. Al estar en grados diferentes nuestro contacto con ellos era casi inexistente así que solo nos tocaba ver dese lejos la acción.

Damián Wayne había ingresado como una tormenta mediática, tenía el semblante más serio y sereno que había visto más, sus ojos de un color verde intenso eran casi iridiscentes, además con su piel color aceituna destacaba entre los demás alumnos. Había una fuerza silenciosa a su alrededor que invadía la habitación cuando él estaba presente.

Los profesores amaban a los nuevos chicos eran brillantes y las chicas de la escuela los seguían como enjambre por el campus, para fastidio de ambos, le llamaban la cacería del zorro en la hora del almuerzo.

Mama enfermo de cáncer.

A los 13 seguía sin ser muy femenina pero el futbol lo compensaba y aún no necesitaba sostén. Seguíamos yendo a Pitts a bailar, en lo cual éramos excelentes y ademas creamos nuestro clubs de baile para justificar nuestra obsesión.

Antes de cumplir 14 mi madre murió y fueron los peores días de mi vida.

Con 16 años y en nuestro onceavo grado éramos el equivalente a invisible en la escena social de la escuela, yo había desarrollado mi propio sentido de la moda que no siempre coincidía la del resto y ahora si necesitaba un sostén. Seguíamos teniendo tiempo para ir a bailar.

El verano antes de entrar a clases Derek había aprobado su examen de conducir y sus padres habían pagado la mitad del auto de sus sueños, un camaro convertible 350 de color azul eléctrico don líneas laterales en amarillo, teníamos libertad siempre y cuando estuviéramos para la cena. Por mi parte había fallado tan monumentalmente mi examen de manejo que era capaz de chocar estando estacionada, lo cual me relegaba al papel de copiloto de por vida.

Como parte de una experiencia estudiantil completa estaban las actividades de los clubs y sus respectivas obligaciones, lo que me dejaba con mi  actual predicamento que me llevaría a uno de los hechos más fortuitos de mi existencia.

-Como ya saben este año el comité debe de reunir los fondos para las actividades de verano y la clausura del año-Robert el presidente del consejo estudiantil miraba a todos con recelo-En algunos casos los encargados son nuevos pero eso no es excusa para no trabajar-Su mirada cayo en mí, mi papel hasta ahora había sido poco favorable ante los ojos del presidente.-Espero sus propuestas para la recaudación de otoño en la semana a más tardar para el viernes, hemos terminado.

Al salir de la sala de juntas Derek me esperaba para llevarme a casa-como dije eterna copiloto-

-Wow…no fue bien?, te vez un poco destrozada-Me entrego su té helado sabor grosella para animarme.

-Solo soy la peor delegada que existe desde el inicio de los tiempos.

-Vamos…estoy seguro que en el futuro tendremos peores, solo que aún no nace-Lo mire entre indignada y esperanzada.

-Tenemos que encontrar una buena idea para la recaudación o no tendremos fondos para el equipo- Los únicos miembros del equipo eramos nosotros.

-De nuevo por que esta escuela no deja que los padres donen el dinero directamente-Caminábamos había la salida del edifico con nuestros brazos entrelazados.

-Por qué quieren que aprendamos el valor del esfuerzo y esas tonterías- Nadie pensaba que fueran tonterías, era solo que en ese preciso momento lo parecían.

Caminamos al auto para ir a Pitts como de costumbre, había cosas que suceden inalterablemente en la naturaleza como la salida del sol y la fotosíntesis en las plantas, nosotros íbamos a Pitts a bailar todos los lunes para dejar el estrés del primer día de la semana desvanecerse. Cuando estábamos por irnos el rugido de un motor nos sacó de nuestra rutina.

El más asombroso auto de James Bond cruzaba el estacionamiento, se estaciono casi en la puerta y vimos bajar a Damián Wayne, el uniforme escolar se ajustaba a la perfección a su cuerpo-Nadie ponía atención a eso, tenía un excelente sastre- era imposiblemente alto a comparación a cuando había entrado al colegio hace años de nuevo la injusticia de la vida nos golpeaba con toda su gloria.

Lo vimos entrar al colegio, lo cual era extraño Damián Wayne tenia pase libre para las actividades extracurriculares de la escuela algo que no desalentaba a los jefes de los clubs para tratar de reclutarlo cada año. Según algunos realizaban prácticas en la empresa de su padre por lo tanto el tiempo después de la escuela era sagrado, definitivamente mi padre tiene que esforzarse más.

-¿Quieres seguirlo?-La voz susurrante de Derek en mi oído me sobresalto, lo mire molesta.

-No lo mire tanto-Me acomode en el asiento y me coloque el cinturón de seguridad

-Claro-Encendió el auto y nos marchamos a nuestro santuario.

Para la noche  al llegar a casa mi padre estaba con mi hermano viendo televisión o la descripción más acertada seria, papa tratando de entender los programas que mi hermano veía. Era gracioso ver la brecha generacional y como mi padre trataba de que no fuera un obstáculo en establecer una relación con su hijo, esta noche mi hermano veia Pokemón en alguna de sus muchas temporadas había que darle una medalla a papa por tratar.

-¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?-Mi padre estaba en el sofá recostado con su corbata torcida y el cabello alborotado, todo un chico malo.

-Regular-Me deje caer a su lado y te robe algunas uvas del tazón que tenía en sus manos-Tengo que encontrar una manera de generar ingresos para mi club y las buenas ideas ya las han tomado-Centre mi atención en la televisión, ¿desde cuando los pokemón evolucionaban a placer?¿por qué las leyes naturales del mundo ficticio de mi niñez estaban siendo violadas?¿por qué me preocupaba la credibilidad de un show infantil cuando había situaciones más importantes sobre las cuales preocuparse?

-Siempre puedes hacer limonada-No tuve que ver la cara de papa para saber que me estaba tomando el pelo. Por las noches cuando estábamos todos en casa era cuando se sentía más la ausencia de mama, era como una verdad silenciosa, estaban sucediendo cosas importantes y nuestra familia no estaba completa.

La canción del final del programa sonó y Teddy mi hermano salió de su trance, se giró hacia nosotros con sus enormes ojos grises tenía el cabello de papa de un color miel y rebelde.

-¿Podemos cenar Pizza?- Miro a papa con sus ojos llenos de dulzura y esperanza, él sabía que era adorable y sacaba provecho de ello en cada oportunidad. La pizza era un platillo exótico, papa no era partidario de la comida rápida, así que mi hermano intentaba la rutina cada semana, no siempre funcionaba pero había que reconocer la perseverancia que tenía a sus 5 años.

-No-Papa había desarrollado resistencia al ataque de ternura de mi hermano- Pero te daré nieve de postre- Gracias a dios por las pequeñas victorias. Papa se levantó para ir a preparar la cena, no era el chef que el mundo esperaba pero sabía preparar cosas sencillas y nosotros le ayudábamos.-Liv, ¿mi otro hijo no vendrá a casa?- El último miembro de la familia estaba ausente.

-Tenía que estar en casa porque Drew ha venido de sorpresa- Era extraño que el hermano mayor de Derek visitara en medio de la semana pero probablemente se había metido en problemas y venía a darles la noticia a sus padres antes de que alguien les informara.

-Drew ¿de visita?- El tono dudoso indicaba que hasta papa sabía que eran problemas.

Al irme a dormir esa noche el recorde de Damián Wayne entrando a la escuela esa tarde volvió como un flash, ciertamente nunca estaba en el campus después del timbre de salida, lo cual hacia aún más extraña la situación, sin duda el orden natural de las cosas estaba cambiando y nosotros simples mortales solo podíamos adaptarnos a ello.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero dejen sus comentarios y me den su opinión, una disculpa anticipada por la ortografía.  
> Damian Wayne es uno de mis personajes favoritos del universo de Batman, considero que es un personaje que puede crecer mucho y su interacción con los demás miembros de la Batfamilia siempre es muy entretenida.  
> Veremos desfilar a los miembros de la familia.  
> Mi personaje no tiene habilidades especiales y/o poderes, es una chica normal.


End file.
